Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers may, in some cases, be capable of transmitting on different frequencies or bands. It may be a challenge in some cases for wireless transmitters to control power for data transmission.